Birth
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: God abandoned the world on Sunday. Everything began on a Monday. Ocs replace Ai Astin!
1. God Abandoned Us on Sunday

_**God created the world on Monday, from a place of nothing into something.**_

 _ **God separated order and chaos on Tuesday, defining freedom and oppression.**_

 _ **God sorted each and every number on Wednesday, giving rise to wonderful and varied things.**_

 _ **God allowed time to flow on Thursday.**_

 _ **God looked at every corner of the world on Friday.**_

 _ **God rested on Saturday.**_

 _ **And God abandoned the world on Sunday.**_

Since that day eighteen years ago, no more men can bear children nor are able to die. 

" _When Mom died… I was seven years old. Once I became alone in the world, the villagers said something strange to me._

"Starting today, you are our new Gravekeeper, Miss Darky."

 _I became the Gravekeeper for the village of my origin. When I was nine, a new gravekeeper showed up. He had blonde hair, and wore sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a green scarf around his neck, and he called himself 'G'. He seemed to be physically one year or so younger than me, and he grew like a human, and I, did._

 _He always seemed to be hiding something from me… But he never said a word about what he was hiding. He helped me dig graves for everyone in the village, and maintain them._

 _G is the one with the shovel._

 _Since he arrived, I've spent my days creating weapons, filling a bag full of them._

 _Ever since Mom died, no one in the village have ever really died, and G always seems to get so anxious around them._

 _However, one day…_

 _That all stopped. G shut down for a few days, but when he returned, he was a different person._

 _A person… That felt familiar.  
The day before everything began, he asked me this. _

"Why won't you remember?"

 _I don't know what he wants me to remember, or why he wants me to remember it. Was there really something before God abandoning us?_

 _Did I know him before all this?_

 _Those questions kept playing in my head… Until I finally got answers._

 _Answers… and a father."_

 **God created the world on Monday, from a place of nothing into something.**

 **God separated order and chaos on Tuesday, defining freedom and oppression.**

 **God sorted each and every number on Wednesday, giving rise to wonderful and varied things.**

 **God allowed time to flow on Thursday.**

 **God looked at every corner of the world on Friday.**

 **God rested on Saturday.**

 **And God abandoned the world on Sunday.**


	2. Everything Began on Monday

_The Lord said…_

" _The other side has reached its limit. It won't be long before this world comes to an end. It appears as though… I've failed."_

 _Ever since God uttered those words and abandoned our world people have lost the ability to die. Even if a person's heart stops beating… Or they're brutally injured… The dead continue to wander without end._

 _God granted the world one last wish. He granted us the Gravekeepers, people who keep the dead dead, and protect the living._

 _Burials conducted by gravekeepers are the only way to help those who still wander after death._

 _Their only way… To finally rest in peace._

* * *

"Are you… Are you the one… Who killed them?" Darky asked, her short, dark brown hair barely shadowing her hazel eyes, "Did you kill them?!"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying. The days of men killing men have long since passed. I've merely immobilised them. Killing them… Is the Gravekeeper's job."

It was then Darky drew something from her ever-present bag of weapons - a katana- and proceeded to attack the man who attacked her village.

However, the man only had to deliver two kicks before she was down.

* * *

 _After Mom died, Youki and Anna, two villagers, took me in. They even allowed G to stay with them; even gravekeepers need a home._

 _My real father is somewhere out there. His real name… is Hampnie Hambart. Mom said that one day, he'll come and find me._

* * *

She first met the man who killed her village when she bumped into him while returning to the village after finishing mantaining the graves. G had quit after she said she didn't remember.

That was yesterday.

The first thing he did was aim a gun to her head.

But then he moved the gun away, and asked her something.

"Pardon me, but… Do you live here?"

Darky nodded.

"Are you alone?"

Another nod.

"So do you know how to talk? Or, like, do you have an ailment of some kind?"

"Baka! I know how to talk!" Darky exclaimed, glaring at the albino.

"Good for us…" the man sheathed his gun, "Now tell me who you are."

"My name is Daniyarru, but everyone calls me Darky. I'm the Gravekeeper." Darky said.

"Is that so?" the man questioned, walking closer.

"W-What is it?" the man's face was INCREDIBLY close to her's, and she felt the temptation to punch him.

"You're telling me… That YOU are the gravekeeper?"

"T-There's another gravekeeper here, b-but he quit!"

"I see." He straightened, and looked back at Darky, "I wish to ask the gravekeeper… a few things."

"Okay… Ask away." Darky said, gripping her weapons bag.

"First question. Search based. I wish to inquire about a human known as Hana. Or, at least, she calls herself that. Dead or alive, doesn't matter."

"No one calling themselves Hana as ever lived here." Darky replied, her voice now monotone and her back straight. Her voice was emotionless now.

"Additional search. I wish to inquire about a woman with the following traits."

"Go ahead."

"Between the age of thirty and forty. Blonde hair, brown eyes, distinct facial features. She's roughly as tall as me with a flat chest. Literally nothing. Again, dead or alive, doesn't matter."

"No one matches."

The man sighed, "So much for that." He turned to walk away.

"Before you leave, what's your name?" Darky then asked, stern hazel eyes looking at the man in front of her.

"My name? Good question…" he looked at Darky a bit crazily, "You can call me… Hampnie Hambart, the Cannibal Clone."

Darky's mask seemed to break at that, her grip loosening on her weapons bag.

"Hampnie Hambart…" her eyes narrowed, "You have the same name as my father."

"Huh?"

"I get it. You're my father." Darky said, her mask going back into place, "Hampnie Hambart-san."

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute! You are talkin' crazy! That's not even the name of a real person!"

"It's the name of my father, and he's a person."

"So… You have parents?" Hampnie's words were choppy, "And you're saying… Your old man is 'Hampnie Hambart'?"

"That's correct. That's what Mother told me. He said that he'd come and find me one day. So that means that you're likely my father."

"Look at me. Do you really think I'm your father?"

"Recessive traits. It's possible."

"Aren't you too big to be my kid?"

"People can look young and still be fifty."

Hampnie sighed, "So… You're really the active gravekeeper?"

"That's correct."

"Then… Would you mind tackling a quick job?"

"I don't mind. What is it?"

"It should be obvious, little gravekeeper."

* * *

Hampnie lead Darky to the plaza…

Where everyone was dead. Her mask shattered.

"E-Everyone… Youki-san… Anna-san… Everyone's dead… T-This can't be real…"

"Is that you, Miss Darky?"

The teen turned around, "Mister Yuuto…?"

"Miss Darky… You okay?"

"You're injured, Yuuto-san!" Darky exclaimed.

"Do not worry… It doesn't even hurt…" Yuuto said, "But listen… We've got big trouble in town… What happened again…?

Oh! We have big trouble… You have to get outta here, fast! Take that kid gravekeeper with you! You've got to go!" he grabbed her wrist, and noticed she was shaking, "Miss Darky?"

Then he noticed that he actually did have a hole clear through the side of his face; half his brain was gone. He was a Deceased.

"Don't look at me like I'm a monster, Miss Darky!" he exclaimed, but then he noticed who had attacked; he was hiding inside a house! He pushed her down, shooting his gun into a window, "Be careful, Miss Darky! That bastard is back for more."

"Hey! You alright, fella! You better be, 'cause I'm about to spread a whole ton of bullets throughout that courtyard! You have two seconds!" he, the attacker, readied his gun, "One…"

Yuuto got in front of Darky, in order to protect her.

"Aw! Isn't that just sweet?" he turned around, the attacker did, and shot. He headshot Yuuto, leaving Darky in the open.

The attacker had… blown off the rest of Yuuto's head.

"Sorry, kid! Guess I didn't quite get 'im the FIRST time!" came the words of Hampnie, the attacker, "But don't worry… I made sure… to blow out everyone else's brains like a good boy." he put his gun to his head, and tilted his head to the side, simulating being shot in the head.

"Are you… Are you the one… Who killed them?" Darky asked, her short, dark brown hair barely shadowing her hazel eyes, "Did you kill them?!"

"I didn't kill anyone."

There was then a scream, and Darky woke up in a nearby house, a blanket covering her. She was laying on a couch.

She left, only to see Hampnie outside.

She mildly wondered where G went, and hoped that Hampnie didn't kill him too.

"Why… Did you kill them?" Darky asked, gripping her bag tightly. He walked to her, tossing his

cigarette away and crushing it to make sure it wouldn't light again. He grabbed her wrist.

"Come with me."

* * *

"Bury them properly." he told her as they looked over her village's graves.

There were 47 villagers, and two gravekeepers. All the graves were filled, and none looked to have been dug recently, so that means G wasn't dead. She grabbed the shovel her mother had left behind -G had his own- and began to bury the villagers properly.

That… was her job, after all.

* * *

"How far are you going to follow me? And what are you planning on doing with your life now?"

"Wander. I'm a-"

"You're not a gravekeeper! Gravekeepers DON'T have parents! Your mother was a joke!"

"My mother was the gravekeeper Alfa, and my father Hampnie Hambart."

"That name is one from a Fairy Tail. I just borrowed that name… and I think your mother did the same."

"...But that's your only proof that you aren't my father? You ruined a perfectly good life." Darky dropped her weapons bag, her shovel now in hand.

"You took the villagers. You arrival costed them their lives."

"Do you want to kill me? If you were truly a gravekeeper, you'd be unable to feel hatred. You're not a gravekeeper. You're no more a gravekeeper than I am. You're human."

"I'm still a gravekeeper."

"Look over there. _They_ are true gravekeepers."

A lady with a color scheme of purple walked up, followed by G.

"You, however… are not."

* * *

 **There are two funnies in this supposed-to-be serious chapter...**

 **I couldn't help it! D:**

 **Review please! :D**


	3. True Gravekeepers, Near Death

"They are what you would call… _true_ gravekeepers."

Hampnie looked at the lady, completely ignoring G, "Hello there."

"Nice to meet you," the gravekeeper lady greeted, "It is a pleasure." she bowed a little.

"How… unique." Darky commented, looking over the gravekeeper lady. The gravekeeper lady bowed deeply.

"Thank you for your compliment. You may call me… Scar."

"So you're Scar-san? A pleasure."

"That's not her real name." G said.

"The kid's right. Scar is a nickname for someone with a blemish." Hampnie walked to Scar, "So, 'Scar', what other names have you gone by?"

Scar smiled, "I've been called 'Murderer'."

"Anything else?"

"The Reaper… The Monster… And Scar… Maria… God of Death… Angel of Death… Scar again…"

Hampnie seemed to chuckle, "That's enough. What is your ORIGINAL first name?"

"I don't have one." Scar replied. Hampnie looked to G.

"And you?"

G rolled his eyes, "Lightning God. G-sama… My first name is 'G'."

Hampnie looked to Scar, "You aren't upset about not having a first name?"

"Not at all." Scar replied. Hampnie looked to Darky.

"These two are real gravekeepers. Scar is kind and caring and everything, but lacks any type of emotion. So I'll ask again… Are you… A gravekeeper?"

Hampnie looked back at Scar, "By the way, Scar, I'd like to ask you something.

First question. Search based."

"Please ask whatever you'd like."

"I wish to inquire about a human who is known as Hana, or at least calls herself that. Dead or alive, doesn't matter." Hampnie lit a cigarette.

"For that nickname, I can recall eight possible matches." Scar replied.

"Additional Search. A woman in between the ages of thirty and forty. With brown hair(Not blonde XD Mistake!), dark eyes, distinct facial features. She's roughly as tall as I am, with a flat chest."

"There are zero matches for the person you have described." Scar spoke.

"Yeah… Another dead end." he glanced at G, "And you, kid?"

"Nothing." G replied, coldly. Hampnie looked back at Scar, asking her to properly bury the village.

G spoke up.

"There aren't any deceased up there."

"Told you so, fucker." Darky stuck her tongue out.

"There are a number of people who have been properly buried over there." Scar spoke.

"Impossible." Hampnie gasped, "There's no way."

"That girl… Is a gravekeeper." Scar told Hampnie as Darky picked her bag up.

"Sorry for taking up your time." Hampnie said.

"Not a problem!" Scar replied. G ignored him.

"It is our duty as gravekeepers to assist the living so that they may lead wonderful lives. Farewell." Scar bowed, "It was nice to meet you." Scar walked away.

"I'm not dealing with her amnesia." G groaned, beginning to follow behind Scar. He didn't say a word past that.

Hampnie and Darky continued to walk on.

"What are you going to do for now on, then?" Hampnie asked.

"I'm a gravekeeper, so… I'll go around helping people."

"That's NOT what I'm asking you. Where are you going to be sleeping tonight? What will you do the day after tomorrow? How about in a week, or a year? How are you going to survive from here on out?"

Darky frowned, "I…"

Hampnie suddenly stepped so he was in front of her, and slammed her to the ground with his arm.

"Wha…" Darky glared at the man, gripping her weapons bag. She went to grab her shovel, but Hampnie stepped on it, stopping her, "What the fuck are you doing?! Get off!"

"Forget everything. Forget everything about what you've been told. Forget about what happened. If you don't, you won't last a day out there. The world is overflowing with violence. If you try to leave as you are, you'll die.

Forget _everything_."

"Forget…?" Darky looked to the ground, "Forget…?"

"Grow. Up." Hampnie growled.

"I can't forget!" Darky exclaimed, "I can't!"

"Alright. I understand…" Hampnie's voice was soft, "In that case…" he aimed his gun, "How about I save you the trouble, then, and kill you right here and now?

Violence, Avarice, Carnage, Corruption. Death. Failure. Inability. And Decay. No matter where you go, you won't be able to escape those things. For as long as you live, you won't be able to hide. The odds that you'll be able to hold on to your sense of self is astronomically low. Before too long… Your light will be tainted by the darkness of this world.

And in the most nasty and horrible ways imaginable… That's the deal.

So how about I put you down while you're still blissfully ignorant?"

"You're… Going to kill me…?" Darky's voice cracked, "I don't want to die…"

"Nice try. But that really isn't going to cut it now, is it? Remember this… Just simply not wanting to die… Isn't going to be enough to keep you alive. The only thing that will keep you alive is…

Wanting to live." Hampnie began to pull the trigger, but…

He was shot from afar.

The person who shot him was an old friend of his… Julie.

And Julie had a frickin' rifle. He wanted revenge on Hampnie for the death of his wife.

And at night… Darky went with Hampnie once again.

* * *

 **Neeh!**

 **Typing up the next chapter after posting this one! :3**

 **Review! :3**


	4. God Grants Us Our Wishes

It was morning now, and Darky and Hampnie had been walking all night. Hampnie was explaining to Darky about Julie and his abilities, and that they had to get as far as possible away from the huntsman.

However, Darky soon collapsed from exhaustion. Hampnie allowed her to climb onto his back and sleep, while he kept walking.

Or, at least, while he jumped off a bridge. Surprisingly enough, Darky got lighter when she slept, and she was a slightly deep sleeper too, if only for a few hours. She was asleep for at least two or three hours, and then night fell.

* * *

Hampnie made a fire in the middle of a wrecked house, and soon went to lay down on a worn, but somehow still existing, couch. His stomach grumbled, so Darky offered him some food; just a small snack, but one that would at least allow him to be satisfied.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm a monster that can't age or die. I don't need those."

"... You're not a monster, Hambart-san. You shouldn't call yourself a monster."

Hampnie glanced at her, before taking one and beginning to eat. She set the tin of the snacks onto the table, and went to her side of the destroyed house.

"So, how old are you exactly?"

"Fifteen, turning sixteen soon." Darky replied.

"Okay, I get it." Hampnie said, closing his eyes.

"You get what?"

"Ya know, I didn't notice at first; it wasn't until that gravekeeper made it clear that I realized… When people lost their ability to die eighteen years ago, they also lost their ability to have children. So there can't possibly be any humans around that are the same age as you. The only one remotely close is that G kid, and he's a gravekeeper."

"In other words… I'm a gravekeeper?"

"No, it's hard to believe, but I bet your parents were probably a gravekeeper and a human. Normal gravekeepers don't just up and have children. Oh, your mother must have been one _craazy_ gravekeeper."

"... Nah, I'm the only crazy one." Darky shrugged.

Hampnie grinned, "There's nothing wrong with that. Especially in a world like this."

"How old are you then?"

"I'm the same age as Yuri, so… 35, 36? Well… somewhere around there anyway."

"He's your best friend, right? You called him that."

"Yeah, has been since we were kids. We were always in the same classes at school. Do you know… what a school is?"

"Yeah, it's hell." Darky deadpanned. Hampnie laughed.

"Defined it in two words." Hampnie then explained that God never spoke… His abandonment wasn't known until later…

And then, he said…

"God is just your run-of-the-mill dipshit." Hampnie then continued on with his theory about wishes and God granting them.

God is now Toxic. She should see this.(But she's not a dipshit XD Toxic be good God! :D)

Hampnie then explained that he was born an albino, so he rarely went to school, but that stopped when he turned seventeen. His body stabilized, and he wished that those days would last forever. That was his wish.

They then mentioned the half-dead fever, when 2 hundred million lives were lost…

And 2 hundred million living dead arose.

Hampnie then explained that if a person has a clean death, their appearance wouldn't change and their personality wouldn't either, but let it go on long enough… And bad things will happen.

It explained why Hampnie killed Julie's wife… But not why he killed the villagers.

"Why did you kill the villagers?"

…

"Please answer me!"

"Even if I don't, you'll figure it out on your own time. It won't be long until you discover the secret they were hiding from you."  
"What secret?"

* * *

 **Review please! :D**


	5. Last Man Standing

" _Look out there, Daniyarru. This is my village."_

" _It's pretty…"_

" _It really is, isn't it? And don't you think it looks just like heaven?"_

" _Heaven?"  
_ " _Yes. It's a land in the sky that welcomes the deceased. It's a dreamland overflowing with peace and happiness. And I wanna turn this village into our own little piece of paradise. Because in this hellish world of ours… We need a place to serve… As a beacon of hope."_

" _I'll help too."_

" _Thank you, Daniyarru… But just because this is Mama's dream doesn't mean it has to be your's. You have to find your own calling in life. That's what makes living so fun!"_

 _Mother…_

Darky woke up, curled up in the small sofa. Hampnie was sitting nearby, smoking a cigarette.

* * *

Darky and Hampnie were walking again, talking about what they were doing.

Hampnie said that they were traveling in search of Hana.

"She was always… aloof to the world, and so full of emotion. Whether she laughed, cried, or got angry she was always sincere. Plus she was a pig. We spent about half a year together. But then she suddenly vanished."

Darky tilted her head, "Did she abandon you?"

"Heh," Hampnie gave a little chuckle, "Maybe so."

It was then they reached a bridge by a waterfall.

"That was over ten years ago, back when the world was at its most chaotic. She should be quite a bit older than me, by now."

"What will you do when you find her?"

"That depends on the situation. If she needs me, I'll be there to lend her a hand. If she's found some other form of happiness, I'll watch from a distance before taking my leave. There's also the possibility that she's dead. Besides her, there's one other thing I'm looking for."

"What's that?"

"Think about it. Throughout the ages, all immortals have sought the same thing.

I'm searching for a way to die."

Darky's eyes widened, "A way… to die?"

"Yes."

"You want to die?"

Hampnie turned away, "You got it. Ironically, I happen to like people. I like 'em quite a bit. So there's no friggin' way I wanna become the last man standing."

"The last man alive…"

Hampnie grabbed Darky's shoulders, leaning in so he could be face to face with her.

"Wrap your mind around that for a second! Being the last person _left_! Just imagine it!" he began to shake her, " Imagine what it would be like to be all alone out here! The very last person! _No one else!_ A desolate world without anyone, _anyone at all!_ I'd be alone forever; for ALL eternity! Never-ending isolation! A prison of inescapable solitude…"

He let go of the now-shaking fifteen year old, and began to cross the bridge, Darky soon behind him.

"It scares you… doesn't it? You're afraid of being all alone… That's why you'd rather be a monster, a "Cannibal Clone', then a human."

"Daniyarru…" Hampnie whispered, before something blew up in the sky. Darky was about to take out some weapons…

"I screwed up." Hampnie growled, before kicking Darky from the bridge and into the water.

* * *

Darky woke up coughing on the riverside.

"You're gonna be okay." spoke a familiar voice.

"Yuri-san… Did you…?"

"Don't talk."

Darky went into another coughing fit, before crawling to her weapon's bag. She placed a hand on the strap and smiled.

"That bastard…" she looked around, noticing the wrecked bridge, "You saved me."

She looked in her weapons bag, "...And stole one of my grenades."

She dried out her clothes, wearing Julie's large coat to cover herself. Julie explained to her more about Hampnie.

But then…

"Back when he was with the woman he loved." Julie showed Darky a photo of him, his wife, his daughter, Hampnie, and…

And Alfa, Darky's mother.

"M-Mother…" she gasped out, gripping the jacket to make sure it stayed on.

"Hm?"  
Darky rubbed her finger onto the photo.

" _Your father… is named Hampnie Hambart. Someday he'll come and find you."_

"That bastard… really is my father… Where is he?"

"They took 'im."

Julie then explained what happened according to his inference.

"I've gotta save him." Darky exclaimed, rushing to her clothes.

But… they were still wet. She sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine on his own. We are talking about an immortal monster here."

Two small knives nearly cut him fatally, "Don't call him a monster. Maybe a bad person… But he's lonely… And hella cynical… If we don't save him… he'll get worse… and worse… and worse. Right now… he sees himself as nothing more… than the Cannibal Clone. But he isn't. He's Hampnie Hambart… A human. Remember that, or I won't miss next time."

"Alright." Julie held a hand out to her, "I won't say it again. I should tell you my name. It's Julie Sakuma Dmitriyevich."

Darky and Julie shook hands, "I'm Daniyarru… But everyone calls me Darky."

* * *

Julie picked up his rifle as Darky finished wrapping her black jacket around her like a makeshift skirt.

"Alright, let's go." Julie gave her a thumbs up.

"You're coming with?"

"Despite everything that happened… He did still call me his friend." Darky smiled.

But then two people approached; Scar and G.

* * *

 **Oh god, at this rate...**

 **The Hampnie arc will be done in two more chapters...**

 **;-; The feeeeeeels ;-;**

 **Review! :o**


	6. A Father's Death: Daniyarru Astin

_"Hate to break it to ya... But you've got it wrong. My wish isn't 'To die'."_

 _"I've never shared this with anyone before... But let me let you in on a little secret... I don't want to simply 'die'. What I want... I want to die happy and content. When my time comes, I want someone to be there by my side... I want my friends... My wife... and my children to be present. Those I leave behind will cry... And grieve my loss... I'll have some good memories, and I'll have some regrets... That... Is how I want to die. That is my wish."_

* * *

The door to the warehouse busted open, showing Scar there.  
"A pleasure to meet you. I've come to complete your burial."

"Scar-san! Stick to the plan!" Darky whined.

"Daniyarru! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to save your sorry ass!"

"What? Are you stupid?! We're strangers, so scram!"

"We aren't 'strangers'."  
"What?"

"I'm saying that we aren't strangers!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Mom… Was pretty and childish. Her moods changed at the drop of a hat. Whether she laughed, cried, or got angry she was always sincere. Plus she was a pig. She was horrible at whistling and at cooking… But great at cleaning…" Darky began to walk forward, light coming from her body, "She had a funny way of talking… She hated cigarettes and perfume… But she had a soft spot for all sweets. And above all…

She… She loved you more than anything!" Darky placed a hand over her heart.

Hampnie's eyes widened, "Hana…?" he whispered, so quiet that no one heard.

"My name is Daniyarru. Most people call me Darky for unknown reasons. I'm the daughter of the human Hampnie Hambart… And the gravekeeper Alfa. Also known… as Hana."

Hampnie's eyes widened even more, "You're… My…"

Hampnie's kidnapper, the Yandere fanboy, got in between Darky and Hampnie, laughing insanely all the way. He began to say something in insane-speak…

"Shut the hell up." Darky said, aiming her katana for his throat.

"Father… Julie-san… Scar-san… G…

It all makes sense now…

A land in the sky that… welcomes the deceased. The villagers… didn't want to give up their heaven. That's why… they pretended to be alive…

And despite my age… made me what I am."

" _I am truly sorry…"_

"Everyone was dead for a long time. I just couldn't see the truth even though it was right in front of me."

"It's not my place to say this, but… Don't hate the lie…" Hampnie spoke softly.

"How could I… They all…. didn't have any other choice."

Yandere-fanboy then said some more talk in insane speak…

"I'm going to have to blow a hole in that pretty little head of your's."

"No!"

*bang!*

A bullet headed straight for the gun aimed at Darky's head, blew up said gun, and killed the person in its direct path.

"Just cause she has amnesia… And just cause no one here can truly die… Doesn't mean I'll let you kill her!"

It was G.

And he has a gun.

And the battle began. Darky stabbed the Yandere Fanboy in the neck.

"What are you doing?! Run for it!"  
"Not a chance! I won't leave until you're free!"

"G, Scar, can you two please back me up?"

"Sho!"

"Of course."

* * *

Hampnie smiled a bit as his daughter, that G kid, and that female gravekeeper -Scar- fought to free him. He even saw Julie help with his rifle.

Things seemed to move slow for him.

 _I never thought I'd run into my daughter… while searching for the woman I love…_

 _Hana really is something else… She left without telling me…_

 _Had a kid without telling me…_

 _And then died… without telling me._

 _I have a daughter…_

 _That still hasn't sunk in yet._

 _I'm not exactly 'dad' material… A man like me could never be…_

 _A good father…_

* * *

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Where's Scar and G?"

Said gravekeepers looked over from their respective kills, and then walked over.

"Dad!" Darky ran so she was next to Hampnie, "Dad!"

Julie broke the constraints holding him.

"Calm down… I can't die, remember?"  
"Still…"

 _Jeez… Who knew kids would be such a handful…_

"Daniyarru."

"Hai?"

"I haven't told you… my real name, have I? This is something… That I've never even shared with your mother…

My name is… Kizuna… Kizuna… Astin." he slowly lifted his arm to wipe away his daughter's tears, "So that would make you… Daniyarru 'Darky' Astin."

"I-I'm…. Daniyarru… Astin…"

"That's right… And that kid… I have a feeling… he's your brother… so… if he accepts it…

He's G Astin…" he took a breath, "Nice name, huh? Daniyarru Astin..."

He then… went limp.

Darky began to shake him, "Dad? Dad! Dad! Daddy…"

 _I… still had so much I wanted to tell her… But I can't… I'm too tired…_

 _I don't want… to die…_

* * *

 _Dad… Don't be dead… You can't be dead…_

 _I don't want… you to die…_

 _I don't want... to remember…_

"Daddy…" Darky sobbed, "Otouto…

You were right… I can still cry… when someone close to me dies…"


	7. Humans

And so…

After losing the woman he loved…

Making his daughter cry…

Making his daughter's surrogate brother, a gravekeeper, and his best friend stay at his side…

Hampnie Hambart… The Cannibal Clone…

Died.

He had some good memories…

And some regrets.

And then…

And then my father awoke as one of the deceased.

 _I started to sing an endless melody_

Dad, who loved humans more than anything, yet loathed the deceased…

 _I truly loved the somewhat sad song_

Was kind enough to discard his sense of justice for one day…  
He did it to grant my wish.

 _But…_

So I'd have some happy memories to look back on. Memories… Of the only man I'll ever call 'father', since my first one walked out…

 _Unable to stop, I grew to hate it._

There was only one thing…

 _I couldn't stop even when I was with you, my beloved_

I couldn't wish for.

And that was for my father…

To stay with me…

Forever.

 _Life on the planet!_

And so… I began to bury him… I was crying all the way…

But… G soon came up to me.

"You remember, right, Darky? We're authors. I can revive him." he spoke, "But you'll need to dig him up. He isn't properly buried yet -My Gravekeeper senses can tell."

 _You know what you want to be._

With that, I digged my father back up…

And G revived him.

I know… G did it because he doesn't like… To see me so upset…

But still… It made me so happy… To see my father…

Back alive.

* * *

"Here could've lied one who was born as a human… lived as a human… died as a human… and was revived… as a human." Scar spoke.

Julie walked up, setting Darky's goggles in her hands.

"What will you do from now on? Will you travel with H-"

"It's Kizuna, Julie."

"Will you travel with Kizuna and G… Or…?"

"I am a gravekeeper… Yet I am also an author…

Normally… I wouldn't care…

If this world wants to be saved…

 **Then we will **_**save**_ **it…"**

 _The eternal song…_

* * *

 **Possible last update for at least today.**


	8. Kiriko Zubreska of Ortus

"That oughta do it… Okay, Kizuna! Go ahead and try again!" yelled out Julie.

"Right!" Kizuna turned the key, trying to get the van to start. He smiled.

"It started!"

* * *

The entire group was now in the van, Darky in between G and Kizuna while Julie drove. Scar sat next to Kizuna.  
"This world…. is too much like home, G." Darky looked at G.

"Yeah. It's hella creepy." G frowned, looking out the window.

"Let's go." Julie suddenly said.

"Sounds good to me." Scar replied.

"Yeah." Darky nodded, smiling.

"Let's move forward." Kizuna added.

"By the way… what should we do about the young man in the back seat?"  
The van abruptly stopped, while everyone stared at Scar's smiling, innocent face, before noticing a young man with blue hair sleeping in the back.

"What the fuck?!" Darky exclaimed.

* * *

"How the hell…-" Darky heard a gun become loaded and ready to fire, "Julie-san! Dad! What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

"This kid's a total stranger." Julie said.

"We don't know who he is, and I won't let anyone harm my daughter." Kizuna growled.

"You're right… But you don't have to pull your gun out!" Darky groaned, "If he tries something, I'll tie him up."

"It looks like he's waking up." Scar spoke. The man sat up, swaying a bit.

"... He looks drunk." G bluntly stated. The boy opened his amber eyes, looking at the group.

"... Good morning." the boy greeted dully. Scar nodded her head,

"Good morning to you too." she spoke.

"M-Morning!" Darky and Kizuna spoke at the same time, while Julie stuttered out a 'Good Morning.'

G's eyes narrowed, but he returned the greeting. The boy simply went back to sleep, and Julie talked about the haramadoki, a flower-drug that can make you sleep for days at a time.

The huntsman began to pat the boy's face, trying to wake him up to get his name.

However, the boy, Kiriko, was delirious, and mistook Darky for someone else, before going back to sleep once again, muttering 'Princess Ulla', who was obviously the person he was confusing Darky for.

Once Kiriko was out once again, Julie asked G and Darky to hide the fact that they were gravekeepers, to avoid their untimely deaths and Kizuna's untimely rampage.

"He's waking up again." Scar suddenly spoke, as Kiriko woke up again, sitting up.

"I'm Daniyarru Astin! Though most people call me Darky." Darky greeted.

"G."

"I'm Daniyarru's father, Kizuna Astin."

"I'm Julie Sakuma Dmitriyevich…. And that's Scar." Scar nodded her head in greeting.

"And who're you?" Julie then asked.

"I am Kiriko Zubreska. I'm an apprentice at the government office in Ortus." Kiriko replied.

"Ortus, huh…" Julie muttered.

* * *

"You were grabbed by bandits?" Julie questioned, "So, you made a run for it as soon as you could."

"Yes…" Kiriko closed his eyes, "And here I thought I was being overly cautious."

"It kinda seems like wherever you go these days, crime is on the rise." Julie said, a sigh evident in his voice.

"Where are you guys headed, anyway?" Kiriko then asked.

"We're just traveling." Darky replied, "To see if this world that God abandoned wants to be saved."

"You're trying to save the world?" Kiriko asked.

"The decision was made three days ago, nya." G replied.

"I must say… you are a rather… _unique_ party." Kiriko spoke, "A girl from the last generation of children, the said girl's father, a boy who doesn't appear to have a place, a man who has the same place as the boy, and lastly, the young lady who is a gravekeeper. What exactly-huh?" he looked up, spotting Julie's gaze on him, "My apologies. I do not mean to pry. I'm sorry."

"Well… I guess you could say we're traveling companions. At any rate, we'll drop you off somewhere near Ortus." Julie said. Kiriko made a small smile.

"Thank you very much." spoke the blue-haired male.

The van suddenly broke down; both Kizuna and Julie decided it needed actual repair work done.

G was a bit confused as why they weren't going into Ortus, but Julie, Darky, and Kizuna told him he'd see soon enough.

* * *

"There's a large number of deceased not yet buried… Ryu… is this what you, Julie, and your dad meant?" G spoke up as they were approaching Ortus. Darky didn't have time to reply when Kiriko did it for her.

"Of course… Ortus is the land of the Deceased."

* * *

 **I hate writing the Ortus arc... I love it, but I wanna go to Goran Academy...**

 **Anyway, this arc should be quite a few chapters. I stopped the episode for the cliffy when it was only nine minutes, eighteen seconds in. :3**

 **Review! I need dhem! X3**


	9. Land of the Dead

"It's the world's largest capital of the dead." Kiriko continued.

"The land of the deceased. A land that hates gravekeepers above all else… It's why… Me, G, and Scar… It wouldn't be a good idea for us to go inside… Same with Dad." Darky spoke.

"I wanted to avoid this place if possible, but I guess we have no choice." Julie spoke.

"Countless gravekeepers have died here." Darky added, "It is not only a city, but a nation."

"It is Ortus." Kiriko and Darky said together.

The van stopped, and Kiriko explained about the guardian goddess of Ortus, Koroshiohake.

The goddess who possesses the ability to bring death to any living thing. Kiriko got out of the van, still speaking about the goddess, and rose a hand, causing the guards to stand down.

" _Her eyes are the eyes of death. Her words are the words of death. Her body brings with death. There is no escape for those amongst the living. Koroshiohake is the only one… who became a guardian saint for the deceased. She is a goddess of mercy."_

* * *

Kiriko soon took the group to sign the papers for permission into Ortus.

Though Julie and Kizuna signed most of them. Kiriko also explained that the group wouldn't be able to do much; only being able to visit the trade district, and something else that was interrupted, by Pox and Rek, a person with literally two faces.

They were literally one, but two. Pox was a female with pink hair and lipstick, while Rec was a male with green hair. They each also had different jobs.

Darky extended both her hands to them, "Nice ta meetcha! I'm Daniyarru Astin, though most people call me Darky!"

Pox and Rec smiled, taking her hands and shaking them.

"Oh! What a sweet girl!" Rec smiled.

"Nice to meet you, as well." Pox spoke.

"Thanks to you, our darling little Kiriko is home, safe and sound." Rec smiled even more.

"It was better than re-killing him for sleeping in the back seat." Darky joked, "It was nothing, Pox-san, Rec-san!"

"You're quite an unusual child, aren't you?" Pox asked.

"I've been told." Darky grinned.

"Even the deceased are generally repulsed by our appearance." Pox added.

"Nah, you look real cool." Darky gave a little 'shihihi'.

"We are quite the monster~" Rec sing-songed.

"Don't call yourself a monster." Darky frowned, "I had to tell my bastard of a father that -No offence, Dad, but you still did kill a lot of people. No one, no matter how they change, are a monster."

Pox began to fangirl, while Rec stopped her. Darky sweatdropped. Pox offered Darky anything she wanted because of Kiriko being saved.

Darky asked if she could go into the city. Rec didn't seem to find anything wrong with it, while Kiriko and Julie protested. Kizuna and Julie pulled Darky off to the side. Both adults seemed worried about what would happen if the deceased in Ortus find out that Scar, G, and Darky herself were all gravekeepers.

Darky promised she'd be careful, and that she wanted to see it because of her mother's dream.

Scar insisted on coming with, as she was hearing a voice from inside Ortus.

* * *

They rode through the streets, Kiriko explaining that what Rec did was his way of thanking them, as he liked to watch over Kiriko.

He spoke that Ortus was no place for the living, or gravekeepers, and that he'd like that the group left immediately after repairs were finished.

* * *

Darky awoke in the morning, opening the windows to see Ortus in daytime.

"It's beautiful… I see why the dead like it." Darky spoke.

"Darky."

"It's past noon, I kno-" Darky turned, seeing that Scar looked sick.

Darky tried to offer her help, but Scar simply said that the half-gravekeeper would only be a nuisance, that Kizuna, G, and Julie went to make arrangements for the van's repair, and that Darky had to stay inside.

* * *

After awhile, Darky struck up conversation with the caretaker of the inn they currently stayed in, Kira. She then asked if she could go out and see the city, so Kira gave her a wolf mask to hide her face and told her to have a blast, and to head to Mask Avenue.

While there, she got a flyer for some time of film or play, and had it quickly stolen. She ran after the thief.

"Get out of here… Leave this city, as soon as you possibly can. Trust me, you don't know anything about the darkness this city harbors."  
"Darkness…? What the fuck do you mean?"

* * *

"Your existence alone has saved this city… And you're the only one who can save this world…

Ulla." Kiriko spoke to the princess of Ortus.

* * *

 **Episode Four is done!**

 **I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow... Hopefully. Review, please!**


	10. Kiriko's Story

"Darkness… What the hell do you mean?!" Darky exclaimed, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one… who made that fox mask." the man spoke.

"This mask?" she touched it, knowing not to remove it.

"You must hide in the inn." the man said, "Like a good girl. And then you'll leave as soon as you can."

* * *

Darky was now walking through, when she noticed Kiriko.

"...! Kiriko-san!" she ran up to him.

"Wait… is that you, Darky?" Kiriko questioned. Darky held up a strange yin-yang symbol.

"The one and only, Astin Daniyarru!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Kiriko questioned, sounding angry.

"I was curious about Ortis." Darky replied. Kiriko looked surprised, before taking Darky's hand.

"C'mon… Let's hurry back." he said, beginning to drag her along.

"Kay." Darky nodded, now walking with Kiriko.

* * *

"You certainly are a strange girl." commented Kiriko while they walked.

"Hm?" Darky looked at Kiriko, "Where did that come from?"

"For one of the living, you're quite odd." Kiriko said, "Not only did you willingly enter the Capital of the Dead, you're enjoying yourself too."

"That's 'cause this place is a lot of fun." Darky said.

"Unlike you, most of the living view the deceased with utter disgust." Kiriko spoke.

"Well…" Darky sighed, "Deceased aren't that bad. I was raised by a village full of 'em."

"...!" Kiriko seemed surprised, "Where's this village?"

"It doesn't exist anymore." Darky sighed. She glanced at Kiriko.

"'Cause I'm a gravekeeper."

"W...What?" Kiriko was genuinely surprised.

"Half, actually. My other half is human." Darky said, "Plus, I'm only fifteen."

"Wait a second…" Kiriko said, looking around, "Are you serious?"

"Without a doubt." Darky nodded.

"Why are you-"

"Why am I telling you. It's 'cause I think you're trustworthy." Darky grinned, before looking to the sky, "The Dead are different here, than they were back in my village."

"How so?" Kiriko questioned.

"They seem… vibrant. Like they're alive but not really." Darky replied.

"It took years of hard work for it to be this way."

"You guys developed your own stuff, I know." Darky rolled her eyes, "Things probably would've been different, if my village had the stuff you guys do. This place… Is the image of my mother's dream."

"I see…" Kiriko looked at her, and they continued walking.

"Kiriko?"

"Hm?"

"You know about me. I'd like to know about you."

"...Alright. I guess it's only fair."

* * *

"Daniyarru!"  
As soon as she got back to the inn, her father nearly crushed her in a hug.

"I've been worried sick! Where the heck have you been?!" Kizuna scolded his daughter.

"We rushed to get our work done, but when we returned, we find that Darky is gone and Scar is sick in bed." Julie said, "Do you realize how worried we were?! Do you have ANY idea?!"

Kizuna looked at his daughter, "Well?"

Darky just sweatdropped. Kiriko spoke up.

"If you'd like, I can probably have a doctor I know examine her." he offered, "And don't worry. This doctor doesn't discriminate, and she can be trusted to keep a secret."

* * *

" _Long ago, in a land far away, there was a group of five people. Although their genders, ages, and even their backgrounds varied, they still greatly enjoyed being together. They were looking forward to the day where one would marry another and start to have children._

 _They never had any children."_

" _That's because God abandoned the world."_

" _Yeah. They very desperately wanted a child, so they visited with a witch who would grant their wish. The witch told them "If you truly want a child with all your hearts, like you say you do… Then God would've already granted that wish. The witch then told them: 'I can make your wish come true. I can give you want it is you want. But… only in a horrible and twisted fashion.'. The witch tore the parts she'd need to create a new person from each of the five people. And from their parts, a sixth person was born. I am that sixth person. The five are Pox, Rec, Diva, Orias, and Voula. Together the five of them are called 'Lapstar'._

 _Perhaps it is due to the fact that she used nothing but living parts, but, as you can see, I appear alive despite being deceased. I was created thirteen years ago. At that time, I was roughly fourteen years old. Following that logic, I should be in my late twenties by now. Since my creation, I have only aged a year, or two, at most._

 _Now, let's hurry back to the inn."_

* * *

 **The last part is a continuation of the third to last part of the chapter, after 'Alright. I guess it's only fair'. It's Kiriko telling his story to Darky.**

 **Hopefully, that isn't confusing. Hope you like it!**


	11. Making Friends With Ulla

It was morning, and it was raining now, and the group had a visitor.

Or, well, _visitors_. It was another merged deceased; Pox and Diva. Diva fauned over Darky and G for a moment, before explaining what she does, why she has to treat Deceased, and then getting to work.

Diva ended up diagnosing Scar with Phantom Pregnancy, an illness where a female's body believes it is pregnant when a woman desperately wants a child.

It was strange, because Scar never wished to have a child.

Nothing about the case sat well with Diva, though she soon left with the order to alert her if anything changed, as well as thanking Darky for becoming friends with Kiriko. Kiriko denied it, but Darky just beamed.

"My only friend has been G so far." she said. Diva practically fangirled over this, before asking if Darky wanted to be friends with Princess Ulla. Darky agreed, and she was taken to the castle to meet Ulla.

* * *

Kiriko lead Darky through the hall of the castle, the walk pretty silent. There were guards nearly everywhere.

"Make sure to be on your best behavior, okay?" Kiriko warned. Darky just nodded. Soon, though, Kiriko and Darky were allowed in to speak with Ulla. Once the doors were opened, Darky could see a girl about her age, wearing a robe that covered her whole body, a gag, and a blindfold. The girl tilted her head, as if she was smiling.

The next moment, the girl -obviously Ulla- was walking towards Kiriko and Darky. Kiriko began to pay his respects, but Darky spoke over him.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, "I'm Daniyarru Astin, but most people call me Darky."

Kiriko shielded Ulla, shouting 'Show some respect!'. Ulla simply put her hand on Kiriko's shoulder, before showing Darky something she had written down. It was Ulla's name. She flipped the page.

 _Nice to meet you._

"The pleasure is all mine, Princessa!"

Kiriko looked frustrated as the three of them went to Ulla's chambers.

* * *

"Where do you hail from?" Kiriko asked. Darky smiled, already knowing what was going on. Kiriko was speaking for Ulla.

"I come from a small village that's just beyond the mountains to the east." Darky replied.

"Were you raised in that village?" Kirko then questioned, still speaking for the princess.

"Yes." Darky nodded.

"Why are you traveling?"

"My village isn't there anymore…"

"Oh, yes! I've forgotten. I won't push any further."

It was then the three of them had arrived at the chambers. Darky made the wise choice to question Ulla's blindfold and gag, causing Kiriko to rant about her disrespecting Ulla. Ulla gestured for Darky to go over to her as Kiriko ranted, and the princess began to write.

 _Kiriko can be a little strict._ Ulla wrote. Darky laughed.

 _I'm always telling him that I would like to be called 'Ulla', but he only does that when we're alone._

"So he's actually really bashful…" Darky mused. Ulla and Darky both laughed.

 _I have a question._ Ulla then wrote.

"What is it?" Darky asked.

 _May I call you Dani?_

Darky smiled, "Sure."

 _And please, feel free to call me 'Ulla'._

"Okay, Ulla!" Darky grinned. It was then Kiriko turned.

"What did you just call her?!" he raged, before realizing where the two girls actually were, "But, Your Highness!"

"You sure are talkative, Kiriko." Darky teased. Kiriko looked flustered, but he soon smiled.

Kiriko soon explained that he was Ulla's classmate and instructor, as he could temporarily link his mind with Pox and the others.

Darky called it cheating.

Ulla agreed.

Kiriko looked annoyed. Darky then told Ulla that, when she first met Kiriko, that Kiriko thought Darky was Ulla, and that Kiriko actually called Darky 'Princess' one time.

Kiriko was incredibly flustered during the conversation.

* * *

 **The italics is Ulla's writings. I'm skipping quite a few things, and I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter is good enough...**

 **Please review!**


	12. A Living Among the Dead

"I see." Julie spoke.

"So you're friends?" questioned Kizuna. Darky nodded.

"Yeah. I made two friends in a single day." she smiled.

"I know you're excited, but-" Julie began.

"The van's repairs should be finished soon." G finished for Julie from his spot where he was polishing his shovel. He had added lightning bolt marks to it.

"I'll have to say 'bye' to everyone." Darky sighed.

"You can still write to them." Kizuna said, reaching over and ruffling his daughter's hair. Darky smiled.

Bells suddenly tolled. Kizuna and Julie looked out the window, both holding a gun. Darky and G glanced at them, when Kiriko opened the door. Julie pointed his gun at Kiriko, surprising him.

"It's only me." assured the blue-haired deceased, "I came to inform you that the city is under Martial Law."

"What?" Julie questioned.

"Martial Law?" Kizuna frowned.

"As of now, all of Ortis' gates are hereby closed. The Trade District and the South Gate has been blocked. And all foreign visitors are under house arrest until further notice." Kiriko informed.

"What does that mean?" G questioned, curious.

"It's for the Admission of the Living Ceremony." Darky, Kizuna, and Julie spoke together.

"That's right." Kiriko nodded, "A group of a hundred-and-five Living who have lost the means to support themselves have decided to enter Ortis permanently. Tonight, we will grant them peaceful transition."

"You'll kill them." G said.

"That is all." Kiriko moved to leave, "And G, you're right."

With that, Kiriko left.

 _I want to see it happen… The Power of Koroshiohake._

 _The power of the one Living who dwells within Ortis._

Without warning, without stopping, and without speaking, Darky ran out. She heard her father, G, and Julie call after her.

 _I started to sing an endless melody_

She ran towards where she knew the event would take place. She knew that her little brother, father, and practical uncle were on her heels.

 _I truly loved the somewhat sad song. But…_

She kept running.

 _Unable to stop, I grew to hate it._

 _I couldn't stop even when I was with you, my beloved._

 _Life on the planet!_

She hurried. Hurried, hurried, hurried. She **had** to see it!

 _We cannot make the view we see identical_

 _Same for our hearts, futures, and smiles._

* * *

 **Short chapter, yeah. I'll work on the next one ASAP! :3**


	13. Lies of the Blue-Haired Deceased

**Her eyes are the eyes of Death. Her words are the words of Death. Her body brings with Death. There is no escape for those amongst the living.**

She had arrived in time to witness Ulla give the one-hundred-and-five a peaceful death.

 **None can escape… From Koroshiohake.**

Ulla then looked at Darky, the power of Koroshiohake heading towards the hybrid.

It barely touched her when Kizuna pulled her away. She _knew_ it touched her.

Why wasn't she dead? Her eyes were closed, but she knew she was still alive.

She's felt how death felt before.

"Daniyarru! Are you alright?!" her father yelled in worry.

"Ryu, you _better_ not be dead." G spoke.

"Darky…" Julie muttered. She could hear his frown. She opened her eyes, and was quickly pulled into a hug from her father.

The guy in the lion mask then spoke to them, telling them of the Darkness of Ortus. He called Ulla Koroshiohake, the patron Goddess of the Dead.

"C'mon, let's go back." Julie spoke up. G questioned the guy with the lion mask why he was telling them things.

It was because they are Living. He then spoke of a choice. Children under fifteen were allowed to mature as the Living, but once they turned fifteen, they had a choice. Live and leave Ortus, or die and live in the nation forever.

The Lion Mask Guy stayed when he turned fifteen, a year ago. He wanted to be an artisan, someone who creates masks. The death caused by Ulla was not painful. No one ever suffered. It didn't seem like anything changed.

"But… you all are members of the Living. I'm sure you don't even know what it means to become one of the deceased."

"That's wrong." Darky spoke, "I've… died before. Many times, in fact… My father has also died before. We know how it feels to die."

The Lion Mask Guy seemed surprised, "I see. Yet, you are Living."

"My daughter and her friend brought me back." Kizuna informed.

"It was a long, long time ago." Darky said.

"... Return to the Inn. Stay put this time." the Lion Mask Guy then told them. Kizuna put his hand on Darky's shoulder and looked at G.

"Let's go." spoke the albino. They began to leave, passing Kiriko by. Darky looked to her father as they passed by the blue-haired deceased.

"Ulla… Is a lot like the Cannibal Clone. Is she gonna be the last one standing?" she whispered. Kiriko gasped softly, his eyes widening, showing her that he heard, "I shall be the one to reveal your secret. After that… Protect her, love her, Kiriko, I'll be leaving this Nation."

With that, without even giving Kiriko a chance to respond, Darky followed the whole group out and back to the Inn.

* * *

Right before they arrived at the Inn, Darky was picked up by Diva and Pox. They took her to the castle…

She went to Ulla's chambers. She was going to inform Ulla of all the lies.

"I'm sorry, Ulla, I know it's late."


	14. Paradox of Life and Death

"Today I came to tell you something." Darky continued, "I'm going to tell you a lot of things, actually." Ulla tilted her head, "First off, I am half human, half gravekeeper. I was born and raised in a small mountain village. It was a village full of Deceased. I was lied to my entire life… I thought the villagers were alive. I didn't have the slightest idea until recently. You were raised similarly. However… You can kill who you gaze upon, talk to, and touch."

Ulla began to write. She soon showed Darky the words.

 _Am I Koroshiohake?_

"That's right, but your powers are needed so that the Living can move into Ortus. Kiriko deceived you too, but he did so to protect you. He wants to protect you more than anything."

 _Is that all you wanted to tell me?_

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ulla. I know I was selfish…"

The door opened, revealing Kiriko.

"Did she tell you… Did she tell you everything, Your Highness?" questioned Kiriko. Ulla was completely silent. Kiriko sighed, leaning against the wall.

"It's over." spoke the Deceased, "It's all over, isn't it?"

Ulla began to write something.

"I already know." Kiriko looked anguished, "You'll never forgive me for this. Guess it's to be expected.

" _Right now, with the two of you wearing such expressions… I don't want them to be sad. I love you both… so very dearly. Please… do not wear sad faces. You must understand. I knew the truth before Dani told me."_

"You already knew?" questioned Kiriko.

" _When I say I knew… I only knew half of the story. I had a feeling that my eyes did something… Unusual to people. I also knew how hard you and the others worked to keep that from me, Kiriko. Although, I must admit I did not know what precisely I was doing."_

"Then, why?! Why didn't you say anything to us?" Kiriko asked.

" _I didn't feel a particular need to do so. If it was something that no one wanted me to know, I figured that there wasn't a reason for me to know about it. Well… I see. I kill people, don't I? With the way our world is now, I still do not truly understand what it means to take someone's life. But, even so, there were some that smiled as if a great weight had been lifted. There were some who heaved a long sigh of relief. Those men ceased their fighting when they enter Ortus. There were some who returned to the wastelands rather than join us… Even so, Almost everyone looked as if they had finally been set free. Tell me, Dani… Do… You consider death to be a bad thing?"_

"I'm still deciding." Darky replied.

" _I see. I don't know either. Dani… The reason you're traveling must be to find the answer to this question."_

Darky smiled, "You may be right."

" _You know, the two of us are very similar, aren't we? And yet… we are still so different. You are a free individual. You are a bird who belongs in the sky, not a cage. But I… am very different. I'm different because I love this cage. And most importantly… Kiriko is here in this cage with me._

 _No matter what happened, you were always there. Constantly protecting me."_

"I want to thank you, Ulla." Kiriko spoke, "I'm sorry… For everything."

It felt like Ulla had smiled, and shook her head. Kiriko smiled.

" _I love the person that I am now. But there are two things that I deeply regret. One is that I cannot see you with my own eyes. The other… is that I also cannot embrace you."_

Ulla began to move so she was behind Kiriko.

"There's… One more thing, Ulla." Darky suddenly spoke. The Princess froze. Kiriko looked at Darky.

Kiriko gasped upon seeing Darky's eyes. They were like a Deceased.

 _Kiriko…?_

"You're…-"

"No. I'm a walking paradox. Her powers touched me earlier. They cannot affect me because I am both alive and dead… I'm not sure how." Darky said.

She suddenly slammed into both Kiriko and Ulla, hugging them both.

She knew both were surprised when she wasn't killed.

But, then, they hugged back.

"You both are dear friends." Darky said, smiling.

Kiriko looked at them both, and his features softened.

 _The two of you… are so bright._ he thought.

* * *

 **Walking Paradox: God can LEGIT grant ANY wish. The 'I don't want to die' one is pretty strong, wouldn't ya say?**


	15. Incredible

_I wish to introduce you to someone._ Ulla soon told Darky. They drove to a certain place, and met up with Julie, Kizuna, G, and Scar. Scar was being helped along by Julie.

* * *

They all now stood in front of a baby.

"This is Celica Hecmatika. She's Ulla's older sister. She has been asleep since birth. Ulla's mother despised the circumstances that were forced upon her. The changes in the world… The nomad lifestyle that she was forced to marry into, and her dead husband.

But what she hated above all else… were the twins who were inside her womb. Crazed, at the brink of death during labor, she made a wish. She wished with all she had…"

 _ **May All The People Die.**_

"While Ulla innocently accepted her mother's wish, her older sister, Celica, rejected it." Kiriko explained.

Celica twitched, and Scar moved forward.

"Scar?" questioned Julie.

"...Ah… It was you…" Scar sounded like she was going to cry, "Nice to meet you, little one." Scar moved to pick up Celica…

There was a bright flash, and Celica began to cry like a true infant in Scar's arms, before sleeping again.

"This is the one who's voice was calling out to me." Scar said.

Ulla was writing something on Kiriko's palm.

"You know, I always had the strange feeling… That my sister froze time for herself." Kiriko spoke for Ulla, "As if she was waiting for something."

Ulla reached over and wrote on Darky's palm, who was near her. It revealed Darky's Half-Living Half-dead status.

"Now I know what it was." Darky spoke for her friend.

"This baby is…" Scar smiled, tilting her head, "This is my child."

This surprised Kizuna, Julie, and G a bit more than knowing that Darky was both living and dead. Darky, Kiriko, and Ulla all appeared to smile.

"Take her. Please… Take good care of my sisters." Darky and Kiriko said together. Darky looked at Ulla in confusement, but Ulla simply wrote something on Darky's palm, and the 'halfa' smiled.

The group was now on the road again, in their fixed van. It was silent, and they had a new companion…

Celica, Scar's adoptive daughter. Ulla and Kiriko had seen them off.

"Daniyarru Astin..." a boy with red hair mused as a purple-haired ghost girl floated nearby.

"I never expected to find someone else who shared the same dream as me. This world of ours really is…" he smirked.

"Incredible."

* * *

 **Halfa: it's a term from Danny Phantom that refers to a half-ghost/half human person. In this story, it refers to something similar; Darky's half-dead/half alive status.**

 **Next is Goran Academy!**

 **Where a little _surprise_ awaits...**


	16. Toxic: Goran Academy Prt 1

"It's Alis Color." Spoke a redheaded male with violet eyes. Upon seeing his companion's face, he clarified, "It's my name."

"A pleasure." Spoke his companion, "Daniyarru Astin."

"So, what's up?" Alis asked, "Did you come here so I'd have to save you too?"

"I don't need savin'." Darky said, frowning "'Cause if the world wants it, my an' my buds are savin' it."

Alis looked at her in the eye, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Daniyarru Astin."

* * *

"Hey, Darky, are you interested in going to school?" Julie questioned. They were all in the van, driving to their next destination.

"Is it necessary?" Darky asked.

"All the schools are closing down." Julie said, "First it was the Elementary schools, and right now it's the Junior Highs. In a few years even the High Schools will be all that happens, you and G will lose any chance of ever going to school. At our next stop, I'll get in touch with my old friend and see if I can get you two into one."

"Are you seriously sending them to that hellhole, Julie?" Questioned Kizuna.

"You want your child to be educated, don't you?" Julie asked.

* * *

Everyone was asleep in the van as Julie left it to use a phone. He suddenly heard a car screech away from the van, so he hurriedly ran over…

Only to see Darky missing.

"Darky!" He exclaimed.

"I dare say that car was from Goran Academy." Spoke an old woman nearby.

"Goran Academy…?" Julie quickly got into his van and started it, "This is not good. We've gotta get her outta there! Kizuna, wake up!" He began to drive and wake up Kizuna at the same time.

* * *

"Daniyarru 'Darky' Astin, you have my permission to enter our school." Spoke the headmistress of Goran Academy. Darky blinked up at the headmistress.

"You are to say 'yes ma'am!" Exclaimed the headmistress.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Darky exclaimed.

"Without the stutter."

"Yes ma'am!" Darky repeated.

"Much better." The headmistress then told Darky her name. The author cannot spell it so it won't be typed. The headmistress then told Darky her expectations, showed her the residence hall and allowed the fifteen-year-old to go to class for introductions.

* * *

Darky, at the end of the day, was told that Goran Academy was more like a prison for those with special gifts.

She also made some friends in her class, Class Q, though one of them, a girl with pale skin and brown hair with a Sonic the hedgehog pin on her uniform(which was an ugly green, like all the other girl uniforms. Darky contemplated going out and stealing a male uniform.), was… familiar.

Eventually, though, the headmistress ordered them to go to the baths.

* * *

Soon enough, all the girls from Class Q were in the large bath. There weren't very many.

They explained to Darky that they all had special abilities. Darky explained to them her origins and her status as a hybrid, even telling them that she was half dead, half alive.

They then told Darky of their abilities, and that most of them nearly died and made wishes to survive.

There was Volrath, who had super strength.

Mimi and Meme shared half of their dead triplet sister's personality.

Rune could breathe underwater.

Tanya, being blind, could use Spirit Vision to hear what others see.

The last one, the familiar one, didn't share her name nor her ability. Darky guessed she'd find out later.

There was suddenly a rumbling sound that freaked out the girls. When the smoke the rumbling produced faded, they could see a hole in the ground outside the pool. Everything was more or less silent…

But then a male who was obviously Alis Color popped up from the hole. He looked around for a few moments, before he finally noticed the girls only in towels in front of him. The girls all threw something at him, Volrath soon knocking him out with a piece of one of the statues around the pool.

* * *

When he woke up, he saw not only Volrath, Tanya, and Darky glaring down at him, but he also realized that his friends were captured alongside him.

They were then all yelled at, before the girls decided to punish them.

Alis managed to save them by telling them of why they were digging in the first place. He also introduced them to Dee, a ghost with the title 'The Witch of the West'.

Alis and Dee explained a few things, but then…

"You know, Darky, you, me, Alis, and Toxic… We were destined to meet each other." Dee spoke.

"Wait… Toxic?" Darky looked to the girl with brown hair. 'Toxic' smiled.

"Hey, Darky!" She exclaimed.

"T-Toxikku?" Darky's eyes widened. Toxic nodded.

"Yup!"

* * *

 **This chapter is probably really bad, but I honestly wanted to introduce le Toxikku... "D**

 **Please review :3**


End file.
